ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System, after Mercury. It is often referred to as the "Red Planet" because the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars is a planet with a thin atmosphere, having surface features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts, and polar ice caps of Earth. You may RP here. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 1: The Awakening Nero hovers above the ground, his hand slowly rising as five strange aliens appear behind him. "We're all set to go Boss, just say when." One of the Aliens sounds, his voice seeming deep and threatening however he has a short and bubbly structure. "Excellent. Rise Warriors of Old!" Nero shouts as ancient ruins rise from the sand of Mars, Skeletons getting up with swords in their hands, a dry, empty screech fills the air. Cero looks to the Ruins from the safety of the mountain, "What the..." He mutters as he slowly backs away. Shin looked to the rise of the skeletons and scratched his head. "Holy crap, first Trunks sends us to this timeline and now we're dealing with the undead? Give us a break!" he shouts. Bastion watches over the horizon whistling slightly "well not gonna lie i wasn't expecting that, so between wondering how i'm breathing here and a mass of undead skeletons i think this wont be a normal day at the office so uh any idea what the hell that is?" "They're dead bones is what they are." Kevryn says with his arms crossed and scanning the horizon of skeletons. "So, who wants first blood?" he asks smiling. "I will." A deep voice sounds, behind the group appears five strange warriors. One who seems to be the leader, a two foot tall human-like alien with an extremely overweight eating problem and a mustache that looks like someone glued Frieza's head to his face. Another is seven foot tall, rainbow skinned man with massive muscles and a tiny green Mohawk for hair. Another looks like a normal man, except his skin is green and he appears bald. Another is a five foot tall kid with bright pink hair and bright orange skin, he has a chubby face but a skinny build. The last one is a fifteen foot tall humanoid monstrosity with spikes coming out of it's back along with it's pure yellow skin. "We are Lord Jinnimaru's Meiwakuna Force" The leader announces as they all strike ridiculous poses. "And if you try something, we will stop you with the amazing awesomeness of the Meiwakuna Force!" Cero looks behind himself and sees the midget with the strange group of aliens. Cero's mouth falls open in shock, speechless. Shin looks at their opposition and has a sweat bead fall down the back of his head in anime fashion. "Um..." Bastion tilts his head slightly "well then uh that's a thing" Bastion looks like he wants to question what he is seeing but feels he will only find the answer more confusing "well what a jolly troupe we've encountered" Kevryn being the closest to them looks at them with a dead stare and then rears a lazy kick back and kicks the midget into the sky as everyone freaks out for a second. After a quick impasse the midget has a knot on his head and all of them prepare for battle against them. "Who ordered the Ginyu Wannabe Force?" he asks. The leader flies back down with his fists clenched, "I outta kill you right he-...". Nero descends from above and stands between them. "Meiwakuna Force, return to the Ship." Nero orders before turning back to the group. He looks over to Cero with a smile, "Oh, hey there, brother, how is that heart of yours? Still torn out like our sister's?" He asks with a grin as the Meiwakuna Force fly off. Cero clenches his fists and prevents himself from charging forward, "Nero... What happened to you..." He growls as Nero tosses a ball around in his hands. Shin draws back a little and studies the opponent. "This guy is pretty huge. Wait, you know him Cero?" he asks confused and then looks back. Bastion sighs "he called him brother and mentioned a sister and Cero refered to him by name i think it is a safe assumption that he knows him" Bastion enters his battle stance keeping aware of anything that may get the drop on him or them "which could very well be an issue" "Brother or not, it looks like this guy wants a fight!" Kevryn says readying himself for battle. "Come on, we'll take you on!" he shouts ready to charge in. Nero sighs, "Sadly, I have to go, I have... Other places on this world to be, other tombs to unlock, other... Books, to steal" He smiles, "I'll be seeing you brother, and your little band of weaklings" Nero laughed lightly, flying off as a groaning noise came from behind the group. Cero turned around quickly to see two groups of Skeletons approaching the team. "Um... Guys, we got a few bags of bones here..." He taps Shin on the shoulder and points to the Skeletons. Shin looks behind them and nods. "Well, I'm not a dog but even dragons chew on bones once in awhile." he says creating his gauntlet on his arm. "Let's kick it in gear." Bastion gets into position ready to fight "well then lets see what these dusty old bone piles can do, considering they lack muscle and such. Don't worry Cero we can be done with these things soon and then we can pursue your brother." Kevryn stretches a little and cracks his neck then lunges forward at the skeletons. "DIE!" Cero shakes his hand lightly, shrugging of the battle. "That was... Weird..." He looks around and notices that the piles of bones have sunk into the iron floor. He looks up to see no sign of the Meiwankuna Force or Nero, their energy disappearing from the area, leaving the Ruins open. "Alright, two points! Uh... hey, where'd everyone go?" Shin asks looking around now completely seperated from everyone on the other side of the mountain they were fighting near. "Hello? Guys you there?" he yells until there is a loud grumble. "I'm hungry." Bastion dusts the bone fragments off of himself and begins looking around "damn it, it seems we have been given the slip. Cero any sign of that guy?" Kevryn uses a pole driver kick to return a skeleton into the ground. "Hey, Tin Man, forget those cowards we've got a bigger problem." he says. He crosses his arms as he watches his comrades scan the area then look back at him. "We're missing the idiot." he says, irritated. Cero sighs, "He must be around here somewhere. He must be wanting his dinner by now, poor thing." Cero says extremely sarcastically and sighs again. "Lets go find him before he chases after the Mars Mailman" Shin sneezes and rubs his nose then flies into the air looking for his friends and when he spots them he charges forward tackling Cero into the ground. "Whoo, thought I lost you guys. I sneezed pretty badly too, was someone talking about me?" he asks rubbing his nose. Bastion thinks "well if he is beyond my bio scanner and Kev's scouter odds are they know how to hide, odds are we wont catch them now. So Cero any idea who those guys were and why they were here?" Bastion watches Shin land "lord knows how you ended up so far away from us but it looks like we are done here" Kevryn grabs his nose with his index and thumb lowly growling and shutting his eyes. "Well, we found the idiot. I agree with Tin Man however, we need to leave before we screw something else up. God knows Towa is probably having a field day on Earth with us being so far away. Let's go." he says jumping and hovering back to his pod that brought him here. Cero nods, "We need to get out of here before they come back" Cero flies to the Pod, looking behind himself every now and then to see the ruins. Shin nods and heads towards the small ship Trunks let them borrow watching Kev get into his Saiyan space pod and leaving without them. "I think he's got no faith in us, y'know?" he asks running next to Bastion. Bastion watches him leave "I couldn't say much about his opinions of us though he strikes me as very self assured, like he has been capable of looking out for himself, or at the very least has been capable of handling himself without others and that might shape his more lone wolf like tendencies" Bastion channels energy through his limbs forming an android barrier around himself, he sits in it cross legged as it begins to float upwards "we shall see i suppose" Kevryn flies off back towards Earth and rests against his seat. ''Those guys... I know they think we can handle this but we're fighting a force that I don't think even Trunks can handle. We've got to be careful. ''he thinks to himself as he begins nearing the planet. "Hmph, Kami help those fools if they get in over their heads." he says to himself as his pod speeds off towards the watselands. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 5: Return to Mars Cero lowered himself on the surface of Mars, he was waiting for the other three to get there, he hadn't seen them in quite a while, ever since he had returned to life. The strange thing was that his power had dropped when he came back to life and he wanted to train to remove the gap in power. He need wanted to face Nero again but this time, he wants to be prepared, he wants to know how Nero got so strong. Shin appears in a flash of bright orange and red light as he whisks himself in through a fiery portal that spits him out next to Cero. He smiles and nods to his old pal. "I came as quickly as I could when I got the message! How you doing Cero?" he said with a cheerful expression and sounding voice. Turnis cracks his knuckles inside of his space pod as he soars towards Mars. He reopened the message he got on his scouter about meeting Cero on Mars about something important which lead him to believe it was either going to be a fight or Nero had come back. "Either way this ought to be a god time killer." he mumbled to himself as he approached the planet. A small glint is seen in the atmosphere not much to register notice but enough to be seen and within a few seconds Bastion touches down his android barrier dispersing around him the heat it displaces turns the mineral around him to glass "Oh good i'm not late, hey Cero its been a while i havent seen you since you were brought back to life and it looks like im not last, though the grumpy saiyan is traveling in a pod so there are limits to how fast he can travel. guess i'll wait for him to arrive before the debriefing as to what you need us for" Cero looked to Shin as he appeared, "I've been doing alright, training every chance I get is always entertaining." His eyes moved up to see Turnis' pod approching, "Might be better to wait." As he says that he notices Bastion arrive, "Yeah, I thought it best to stay under the radar for a while, the whole hiding my power level trick has really been helping me." Shin nods and a lightbulb pops off in his head. "Oh yeah Cero I forgot, here take these." he says holding out a case of capsules. Two Healing, Ailment, Mana, and Energy Capsules are strapped next to one another in assortment. "Been meaning to give these to you since last time I saw you." Turnis' pod lands roughly eighty meters from the group and opens up to let him out. He exits and flies over to the group stopping just behind Bastion. "I decided to take a scenic route. So what am I being called here for?" he asked as he folded his arms looking at Cero then to the others. "I see the old rag tag duo you hang out with arrived as well." he said observing Shin and Bastion. Bastion shrugs "we got the call and we decided to answer, though we don't know the why yet. From the atmosphere though i think Cero might want us to be a bit more incognito with regards to our power levels except me for obvious reasons. So Cero whats up why have you brought us together this time?" "Well, there is a specific place on this planet, it is a structure within the ruins, I need to get to there in order to access some information. What information? I cannot say, but the structure would look like a conduit. The only reason I called for back up is because some of Nero's lackeys are here." He looked to Turnis, "I'd rather not let him know that I am alive again. Also I'm not strong enough to take them all on my own." Cero sighs, "And I haven't seen any of you in months." Shin nods and smiles. "It's good to see you man, we got your back." he says slapping Cero on the back. "I'll lower my Power Level the best I can, not good with Ki you know, I can't even manipulate it." he says before relaxing and trying to make himself more incognito. Turnis relaxes his Ki and makes his power level untraceable. "Well, I guess we can kill a few minutes with the lackeys. So we have to find this conduit and then get some important information? Sounds easy enough what do you think the resistance will be like in full?" he asks before turning on his Scouter to scan ahead. "ok then that shouldnt be too difficult, if you give me a rough heads up i can scan ahead, i can fight back without raising my ki level so i'd probably make a good vanguard with you guys ready if steal fails us" Bastion holds his palm out creating a compressed 3d map projected through the glass he made on impact "so this is the rough lay of the land, Kev you've probably got the best long range scanning ability any idea of how many we got and how strong?" Cero nodded to Shin, "Thanks, these'll be quite helpful." He took a close look at the map, and poked a bit around eighty meters away, "That might be it, looks like it might be the right area." He looks around a little before pointing in a direction, "Should be sixty meters that way then down, based on the map that Bastion has." Shin looks at the map and seems a little uncomfortable. "Uhm, okay, meters... uh..." he says scratching his head before looking around the map and sitting down to check out where they are from the designated target. "I can't read maps..." he says a little ashamed. Turnis pushes and calibrates his Scouter to show a field of red dots on Bastion's map with three targets larger than the others. "He's got a small army over there easily twenty to forty targets but here, here, and here are priority targets. According to my Scouter they're 0034 on Level while the others are barely a threat. I'd say this is a moderate level threat given present company." he explains overlooking that map. "Shut up Shin you're terrible with directions anyways." he grunts. Bastion clicks burning the map and presence of enemies into the glass so they have a reference "right i'll be back in a minute" he throws what looks to be a light duster cloak with a hood on as he dashes on foot towards the location returning a minute later "yeah they have a small army mostly grunts with poor communication, the priority targets are close to the entrances and seems to have lookouts the grunts will be no trouble to take out but doing so quietly may be difficult so i leave it to you guys if you have any idea" "It shouldn't be too hard to deal with, last I checked the only races he didn't use were Demons and Saiyans. Not sure what we have ahead." Cero, straps on his gauntlets and faces the direction they are in, "We should probably go take them out, the quicker we get this done the better." Shin nods and flips up onto his feet. "Alright let's get this started!" he says with a smile and gets ready for the oncoming battle with the upcoming enemies taking out his two swords and channeling fire along the backs of the blades. Turnis cracks his neck and focuses his ki around his fists making gloves of some kind with divots at the knuckles and forearm protectors. "Time to go teach these bastards a lesson they'll never forget." he says before turning towards where he scanned and takes off his Scouter. Bastion takes out the casing of his caster twins and takes out 2 very thin blades keeping them tucked under his arm clearly for swift precise strikes "well then lets get to it then" Cero lauched forward over the hill to the targets and immediately engaged them, expecting the others to follow. Aftermath Cero lands on the ground after the last enemy is torn to shreds, "Bastion, Turnis, thanks for the help, the others wouldn't be much of a threat, if you want you can kill them off, but I need Shin's help with something." He pats Shin on the back and starts to slowly make his way to the Conduit. Shin lets out a low growl before shrinking from his dragon state and stretches his arms. "Don't have too much fun you guys." Shin says waving to them as the horde approaches from the outside of the area they were battling in as Shin follows Cero inside of the Conduit. Bastion sits down sensing out the energy of the foes "nah none of them pose a threat to us plus taking out those small fries isn't my style especially when it seems they are just in it blindly. Don't know about you Turnis but i'm just gonna let them sleep on their poor decision a bit" bastion starts dissapearing and re-appearing delivering chops to the neck incapacitating his foes Turnis watches the oncoming enemies look on in shock as their numbers drop one by one until a few manage to make it to him. "Die you foolish monkey!" one shouts as it leaps at Turnis. Turnis holds his fist back and preforms a quick Earth Shaker crushing everything in a straight line including several of the enemies making them back away in fear only to get rendered unconscious by Bastion otherwise. "It's their fault if they attack me." he says with a bored sound to his voice. The Conduit Cero starts walking up to the conduit, it seems to be a temple made out of pale stand stone, much like the pyramids on earth, even though everything else on Mars is made out of a red sand stone, the steps seem clean and clear of dust. Cero walks to the center of the Temple and waits there for Shin to catch up to him. Shin hurries along and trips into the temple and rubs his face off before he heads into the temple. "Cero?" he asks looking around before he manages to catch up and see him. "Hey Cero." he said before looking around him and looks into the area. "What is this place?" he asks. Cero looks at the centre, "It is the conduit, it is a point in which magic gathers and this one in particular allows us to speak to the dead, specifically those in Hell." Cero pulls out a bowl from a bag and puts a few things in there, he then lights it with some fire being emitted from his finger. He looks around him and examines the magic and machinery. "This is a little weird for a temple to be holding don't you think. How long has it been here?" he asks. He looks back to Cero before he rubs his eyes thinking he's seeing things. "Alright, we need to get ready for our debriefing once we get back to Trunks." "First, we need to gather the information that I came here for." Cero waits for a few moments sees a apperation of two people appear, one male, one female, both seem to be Cero's parents. "Cero, how are you?" Cero's mother asks, Cero's father gives a little grunt, "What is it that you had to disturb our time in Hell for?" He asks. Shin seems shocked at first but bows. "Greetings." he says in a cheerful tone. "You must be Cero's folks." he says walking closer to Cero before he rubs his eyes again seeing some kind of apparition himself but dismisses it. Cero looks to them and scoffs at his father's remark, "I'm contacting you to ask about the ritual of storts that put Comet into my body, and whatever is in Nero, in Nero. If I know maybe I can figure out a way to remove it." Cero's mother sighs, "Well, it was bound to happen, just didn't expect us to die before we tell you." She replies kindly, "The ritual isn't complicated." The father continues what she was saying, "There were seven families that practised it, it would be easier if you looked at the planet near our asteroid, there should be books there, in a temple. There is just one minor problem though." Shin looks on and sits down in a cross-legged stance looking up. "So what's going on in this kind of ritual? Sounds like it was far different than what Saiyans normally do." he said before scratching his head. "I'll make my way there as soon as I can, what is this 'one more problem' you're on about?" Cero looks to his father before looking down to Shin and then back to them. "The ritual is to help teach the children how to fight and to help teach them how to get stronger through internal conflict." Cero's mother replies to Shin, she turns to Cero and opens her mouth but she is cut off by Cero's father, "The problem is, you're not our child. We took you in after your family, one of the seven, were killed off by an unknown alien." Shin remains silent but still has a weird feeling about all of this. His father seems very stern while the mother is more caring. He figured Saiyan parents would both be stern but it seems not this time. He looks over to Cero then stands up and stretches his left leg a little which was falling asleep. Cero looks down and clenches his fist then looks to his father, "So you're not my parents? I guess that makes killing Nero so much easier. Although... If possible, I'll try not to kill him, I'll try to get rid of the thing that is affecting him." Cero's mother and father nods, "Then we must get going, we hope not to see you here too." Cero's father says as they start to fade away. Shin watches on as they fade away and he grabs Cero's shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk. I'd rather not go back out there right now while Bastion and Kev are cleaning up." he said is a low voice trying not to shout or be loud letting Cero take all of this in. Cero looks to Shin, "It's fine, I'm alright, it just means that I can fight Nero properly now, and I can bring HER back, which I look forward to." He gives off a light smile, "I've been looking on the bright side recently." He turns around, "We should tell Bastion and Turnis it's time to go." "Cero there's something I gotta say. I've been seeing these weird spirits coming off of you and it's not natural nor does it look healthy to have. Something's wrong and I know you can feel it too." he says before crossing his arms. "Cero what's going on here?" Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area